Murse'
by LovelyKouga
Summary: After the class learns of what Sid really wants to be when he grows up, he is ridiculed and shamed. He is forced to perform a skit about his chosen occupation with his best friend Stinky, but when Stinky sees him in his 'Murse's' outfit, things get...


**Author's Note: **_For what it's worth...this was indeed a dare. And I cannot resist dares._ XD

* * *

The bell rang, a shrill sound that penetrated the silence of the school, and Mr. Simmons tried in vain to keep his class in their seats as they whooped and cheered, rushing for the door. Today was Friday – what dreams were made of. Friday meant two days off school!

"Now, now class, uh…if everyone would just stay in their seats, I have an announcement!" Mr. Simmons said, tentatively.

There was a mutual groan of disapproval as everyone returned grudgingly to their seats. Helga leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms impatiently, squeaking her chair repeatedly as her scowl shocked the teacher into talking.

"As everyone knows, Monday is career day!" He said quickly, looking away from her. "A-and I know everyone is _very_ excited-" The class groaned again. "-Uh, about the group assignment on Monday." He finished, lamely.

"Why do we even have to do this assignment, it's stupid!" Harold exclaimed.  
"Yeah, this really bites, Mr. Simmons." Agreed Stinky.

"Oh class I know you had a similar career day assignment at the beginning of the year, but this one is different!" Mr. Simmons assured. He clapped his hands together excitedly and walked among their desks, his eyes glazed over as he talked.

"This is your opportunity to realize your dreams, children! For this assignment is a gateway to your futures! This is your opportunity to express to others how much you really want your dream job." He paused at Sid's desk. "Why, Sid, didn't you say to me just the other day you wanted to be a nurse?"

Sid's mouth dropped open and he froze in his seat as the class erupted in laughter.

"A nurse? Ohh, nursey Sidney, could you give me a sponge bath?" Harold taunted in a whiney, patronizing voice.

"Oh yes, nurse Sid, that white dress is sure to look gorgeous on you!" Rhonda chimed in, clasping her hands under her head and batting her eyelashes. "White is SO your colour, it will go with your boots!"

Sid's face burned as he sank down in his desk, pulling his cap over his eyes.

"Now, now class, being a male nurse is a very respecta-" Mr. Simmons didn't get to finish his sentence as Curly lobbed a piece of paper onto Sid's desk. It had a drawing of him in a very revealing Nurse's outfit. The class could not stop laughing, and was past the point of no return now. Mr. Simmons looked at Sid sympathetically and motioned for everyone to leave class and go home.

"I can't believe it, my life is over I say, OVER!" Sid bawled dramatically, clutching at Stinky's tee-shirt. "I'll never be able to show my face at school again!"

The pair were walking home together, and Stinky was trying very hard to be consoling, but at the same time pry Sid off of him.

"Aw shoot, Sid. It ain't that bad, really." He said, giving up and patting his friend's back. "We were only funning with ya!"

Sid stopped sniveling and snapped his head up, looking at Stinky defensively. "Funning? FUNNING? What exactly is fun about what just happened to me! About public humiliation?"

Stinky sighed and opened the gate to Sid's house, guiding the angry boy inside.

"It ain't nuthin'! In fact, I'm sure people have already forgott'n about it." He drawled, smiling reassuringly.

Sid gave him a hopeful look. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well…you could be right. I mean, it wasn't _that_ funny, was it!" Sid chirruped, unlocking his front door. Stinky nodded, hiding his awkward smile; and stepped to the side, shielding Harold and his friend who were across the street from Sid's view. They were laughing and jeering as Harold held a large white paper bag cut in the shape of a dress with a red cross on it in front of himself, and wiggled his hips in a girlish fashion.

"Oh, look at me, I'm Sid the sexy nursey! I have to give old men sponge baths and pretend I don't look good in my nursey's out-fiiiit!"

Stinky slammed the door behind him to drown out the noise, and shrugged at a now crestfallen-looking Sid.

"Like 'ah said – they'll forget all about it."

Sid ran upstairs, howling. "No they won't! I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole class! And worst of all, I have to be a nurse for my presentation on Monday! It's unchangeable!"

Stinky ran after him, following him into his bedroom. Sid was sprawled face-down on his bed, whimpering. It was pathetic, but then again, nothing else could be expected from a kid like him. Stinky sat down next to him and patted his back.

"Aw, c'mon now, Sid! We're doing this'ere pre-zen-tay-shun together, and I'm the doctor, remember? I'll be right there with ya."

Sid was silent for a long time, but he eventually looked up from his pillow and gave him a watery smile. "You're the only one who didn't laugh in the whole class." He said, softly, as though he had made the greatest revelation in the world.

Stinky flinched and turned away, hiding his face from view. "Uh, you noticed that, huh? It ain't no big deal, you're mah friend. And besides…" he turned to face Sid now. "There ain't nuthin' wrong with wantin' to be a nurse and help folks. In fact I think it's kinda…nice."

Sid surveyed Stinky's face for a moment and determined he was telling the truth. Ecstatic, he emitted one of his high-pitched squeals, jumped up on his bed and tackled Stinky, almost knocking him off. Hugging him from behind, Sid laughed. "I can always count on you, can't I?"

Stinky froze, but nodded slowly. "Y-yeah…I guess so."

Sid noticed he made no attempt to break free from the hug, so he held him tighter for a moment for good measure. Stinky inhaled and stood up quickly, Sid still attached to him. "UH! We uh, we should start on this'ere project now, don't'cha think?" He said, loudly. Sid frowned in confusion from his place on Stinky's back, but released him. He slid down Stinky's tall frame and landed gently on the floor. The taller boy seemed to shudder before running back downstairs to retrieve their schoolbags.

"I…guess so…" Sid said, faintly.

* * *

"Well, I don't know, I thought you would!" Sid wailed for the fifth time that day. "How on earth am I supposed to know what _male_ nurses wear, I've never even seen one before!"

It was Saturday, and Stinky had slept over for the night. They'd made great headway on their project, and had continued well into the night. It wasn't until now that they'd hit a major snag…

"What'dya expect me to do about it? Run down to the hospital and borrow something?" Stinky said, exhasperated. He had been waiting for this to come up, and was surprised it hadn't sooner. Sid paused for a moment and whirled around, playfully punching his friend on the arm. "Why, Stinky! Thank you for volunteering, what a great idea!"

"Ah was kiddin' and you know it!" The taller boy retaliated, rolling his eyes.

"Since you brought it up, you have to do it, so scram! It's the least you can do since I'm sewing your Doctor's coat…" Sid motioned to the near-completed coat he had been working on, and Stinky smiled. It did indeed look good, and he figured he did owe him one…Stinky was a klutz with a needle. Sid begged with his eyes – as if Stinky could say no to that.

"All right, all right…I'm going!" He said, defeated.

* * *

An hour later, Stinky was back…wearing a very suspicious expression. Sid jumped up excitedly, showing off his handiwork on the doctor's coat. Stinky nodded approvingly, but did his best to hide the brown paper bag he had in his hand.

"Yes, yes this part was rather difficult…" Sid rambled on, showing off the embroided name on the front pocket. It read; 'Dr. Stinky Peterson'. "But I thought it was an appropriate addition. What do you think?" Sid asked proudly, looking at Stinky for the first time since he arrived.

It was astounding. Stinky was almost crying. Sid's face fell, and he threw the coat on the ground. "You don't like it. I KNEW you wouldn't like it, I can't do anything right, I'm-" he was cut short by a quavering sound from Stinky. He was kneeled on the ground, cradling the coat in his lanky arms. Sid blinked stupidly, and his friend looked up at him from the ground with glazed eyes.

"Ya…ya really believe I can be a doctor?" Stinky sniveled, his eyes shining with tears. Sid was taken aback, he'd never expected this reaction.

"Of…of course, Stinky. I believe in you." He replied, still confused.

Stinky knotted his brows together to keep from crying, but he leaned forward and hugged his friend close. Stinky was so tall he was Sid's height while kneeling, but Sid awkwardly returned the hug.

"No one's ever believed I could do anythang." Stinky breathed. His mouth was so close to Sid's ear that Sid could feel the breath on his neck. He trembled and clutched at his friend's back, biting his lower lip.

"And you really believe…that I can be a nurse? It's not a silly dream?" He questioned.

Stinky smiled and drew back. "I believe the correct term is 'murse', not 'nurse'. After all, you are going to be a male nurse."

Stinky smiled as wide as he could, overwhelmed. "WELL if I'm going to be a 'murse', I need to dress like one! What have ya got in the bag?" He scrambled across the room and grabbed the bag, even though Stinky tried his best to stop him.

"Sid, no! Dangnabbit, it's not…" But it was too late; Sid had opened the bag. He didn't say a word as he pulled out each article of clothing, one by one, and laid them out on the floor. There was a button-up nurse dress, with pink piping and short sleeves, a tiny little cap with a red cross and thigh-high white stockings with lace. Sid was too taken aback for words, and Stinky sat down on the bed, his face red. The writing on the bag read 'Adult Costume Shoppe', and Sid's face was one of pure horror as a frilly garter fell out of the bag and skidded across the floor. He gradually looked up at Stinky, who would not return his gaze, and instead sat twiddling his thumbs on the bed, his face positively beet-red.

Minutes passed that seemed like hours, but eventually Stinky had to look up when he heard a rustling sound. Sid had taken off his cap and proceeded to take off everything else but his underwear. Stinky was transfixed and couldn't look away if he tried as Sid sat down on the floor to pull up the stockings. He rolled them slowly up his thigh and next came the garter. He looked up pointedly at Stinky whilst he snapped it into place, before leaning over to button up the dress. The taller boy had barely blinked the entire time he was watching, and Sid pulled on his own white boots before he finally stood up and placed the hat on his head. The dress was very short, but it didn't seem to bother him. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before speaking in a falsetto voice. "Dr. Stinky…don't you think it's time we showed the class the duties of a medical professional?"

Stinky jumped, blinking with disbelief. That was the opening line to their presentation skit! He soon caught on and attempted to pull on his doctor's coat, his hands shaking too much to do up his buttons. Sid stepped forward, carefully. "Oh doctor, having trouble? Let me help you…" He did up each button very slowly, starting at the bottom and ending at the top before pulling the collar down. Stinky was breathing irregularly, not quite sure what to do as Sid placed his hands on his shoulders, his task done.

"Is that better, Doctor?" he asked innocently, trailing his hands down 'Dr. Stinky's' arms.

"Th-that is better, thank ya, Murse Sidney." He replied, shakily.

Sid smiled sweetly and turned around before bending down to pick up their toy stethoscope. "I think it's time we showed the class how to listen to a heartbeat." Stinky gulped low in his throat…the skirt really was very short. He grabbed Sid's arm and made him stand up straight again, before turning him around so that they were facing.

"We seem to have lost our listening-doohicky." He said. "Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Sid looked baffled, willing to point out that the 'listening-doohicky' was right there, until Stinky reached down and began unbuttoning the nurse's dress. When he'd undone down to the bellybutton, he stopped and got down on his knees, pressing his ear to Sid's chest. The smaller boy made a tiny sound as he felt Stinky's face pressed lightly against his chest, and he entwined his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Stinky smiled and closed his eyes, listening. Sid's heart was thumping madly against his chest, and a small amount of sweat glazed his collarbone. Stinky brought one hand up and stroked across, loving the feel of the hot skin. Sid whimpered when the hand grazed a sensitive place, and Stinky stood up again.

"It's lookin' like mah Murse here is a 'lil hot 'n bothered, folks."

Sidney was panting a little, and he reached up, grasping his friend's head in his hands. "I need my medicine, doctor. Now."

Stinky grinned, showing a row of discoloured teeth. "Looks like mah sweet darlin' can't wait no more."

"Darn tootin'."

Stinky leaned down at the same time Sid leaned up on his toes, and their breath mingled as one for a few moments before they pulled each other into a deep kiss. Sid mewled when they broke apart, guiding his friend's mouth back to his with a hand at the base of his neck. Stinky _groaned, _using a free hand to push the dress down Sid's shoulders. This was a little weird, but it felt really, really good. Sid was so sweet, and he looked downright ravishing. He leaned down further and mouthed at Sid's shoulder, using his tongue to massage the skin.

"Ahh…" Sid moaned, embracing him tighter. "Are we r-really gonna do this in front of the class?" He asked, breathless.

Stinky grinned against his skin. "Depends, are you still wanting to be a Murse?"

Sid smiled through his panting.

"If I get this kind of treatment from my doctor? Oh god yes."


End file.
